poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to the Show (MLP: HF)
This is how Welcome to the Show goes in My Little Pony: Hero Factory. see various Makuhero City citizens chatting as music starts playing. The mist on stage breaks to reveal Von Nebula and his followers strutting onto the stage along to the music Xplode, Rotor, Corroder, Meltdown, Thunder, and Vapor: Ahh, ah-ah, ahh~ Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah~ Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Von Nebula: Welcome to the show~ Xplode, Rotor, Corroder, Meltdown, Thunder, and Vapor: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah~ Von Nebula: We're here to let you know~ Xplode, Rotor, Corroder, Meltdown, Thunder, and Vapor: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Von Nebula: Our time is now~ Xplode, Rotor, Corroder, Meltdown, Thunder, and Vapor: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah~ Von Nebula: Your time is running out~ Xplode, Rotor, Corroder, Meltdown, Thunder, and Vapor: Ah, ah, ah~ Von Nebula, Xplode, Rotor, Corroder, Meltdown, Thunder, and Vapor: Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Feel the wave of sound~ As it crashes down~ You can't turn away~ We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay~ We will be adored~ Tell us that you want us~ We won't be ignored~ It's time for our reward~ Now you need us~ Come and heed us~ Nothing can stop usnow~ hear a different kind of music and see the Hero Factory Heroes singing Stormer, Bulk, Stringer, Furno, Surge, and Breez: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ I've got the music in me~ Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Stormer: Don't need to hear a crowd~ Cheering out my name~ I didn't come here seeking~ Infamy or fame~ Stormer, Bulk, Stringer, Furno, Surge, and Breez: The one and only thing~ That I am here to bring~ Is music, is the music~ Is the music in my soul~ Gonna break out (Out!)~ Set myself free, yeah~ Let it all go (Go!)~ Just let it be, yeah~ Find the music in your heart~ Let the music make you start~ To set yourself apart~ Team gain new armor: Breez gains green clovers, Surge gains thunder bolt wings, Furno gains fire gloves, Stringer gains speakers, Bulk gains boxing gloves, and Stormer gains ice gloves Von Nebula: If they are really that desperate to stop us, we shall do whatever it takes to defeat them. Von Nebula, Xplode, Rotor, Corroder, Meltdown, Thunder, and Vapor: What we have in store (ah-ah)~ All we want and more (ah-ah)~ We will break on through (ah-ah)~ Now it's time to finish you~ Hero Factory Heroes play their instruments and rainbow soundwaves shoot at the villains, who dodge them. Surge's keytar shoots out diamonds at Corroder and hit him, weakening him a bit. Breez's tambourine shoots out pink butterflies that hit Xplode, weakening him. Stormer vocalizes and shoot out pink stars. Von Nebula vocalizes making red soundwaves come out of his mouth that pushes the pink stars back and hits Stormer. He stops and Stormer glares up at him. Xplode, Rotor, Corroder, Meltdown, Thunder, and Vapor join him and vocalize making red soundwaves come out of their mouths and continue to do this until they pverpower the heroes. The sonic waves bring Alpha Team to their knees and sends the microphone flying. The microphone lands at Twilight's feet and Twilight picks it up. Twilight and her friends glance at each other, defeat in their eyes. Von Nebul grins at his victory. Stormer looks at Twilight and her friends Stormer: Twilight, we need you and your friends. looks at her friends and they nod. Twilight and her friends stand in front of their friends as music starts playing Twilight Sparkle: You're never gonna bring me down~ You're never gonna break this part of me~ My friends are here to bring me 'round~ Not singing just for popularity~ Twilight Sparkle and Stormer: We're here to let you know~ That we won't let it go~ Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow~ And you can try to fight~ Nebula and his followers charge Twilight Sparkle and Stormer: But we have got the light of~ Twilight, her friends and the Alpha Team: Friendship on our side~ Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ giant rainbow soundwave hits Von Nebula, Xplode, Rotor, Corroder, Meltdown, Thunder, and Vapor. They look on in disbelief And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives~ and her friends glow and gain Hero Factory Hero forms of their own Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives, survives~ ponies and Alpha Team shoot a rainbow beam at the clouds and it becomes a big ball of magic with wings. The Makuhero City citizens sing along. Von Nebula, Xplode, Rotor, Corroder, Meltdown, Thunder, and Vapor get angry at this and look up and are shocked to see a giant Alicorn projection which blasts them with magic. Von Nebula and his followers are weakened by the blast and their power is stripped away Von Nebula: Nooo! is a flash of bright light and Von Nebula and his followers are seen on the stage, weakened and fully stripped of their power